Fossil's Haven
The Fossil's Haven is an area exclusive to Monster Hunter Project Gigas. Lore This area was buried underground for hundreds of years, a result of the 2nd Great Dragon War. In this place a large battle took place that ended in the whole field being buried underground after the ground beneath the monsters fell beneath them. It wasn't until recently that this area was discovered when a large earthquake shook the place and caused the ground covering the place to collapse to rubble. When uncovered researchers were amazed to find the skeletons of many monsters that were wiped out in the war, including an Elder Dragon. It was under heavy excavation until they came under attack by three unknown monsters that looked like living fossils, forcing them to rely on hunters to gather resources from then on. Areas *'Base Camp': The base camp is outside the caverns themselves. Although there is a clear main way in there is a collapsed hole by the right that acts as a shortcut to further in. *'Area 1': If hunters take the main route in they will be greeted by the mostly intact skeletons of a wyvern that ruled the skies, a ancient feared wyvern with a deadly voice and a fierce looking spiked Fanged Wyvern. This place looks like this place was a large skirmish before it collapsed, as told by battle damaged bones and skeletons around the place. *'Area 2': The ground here has fossilised footprints of monsters both small and large. There are five footprints that are giant sized and seem to be going to Area 10, but are blocked off by walls of rock. Here lie bones and materials crushed by huge weight and plenty of rubble. There are also signs of a large tail having cleaved some of the rocks on the floors. *'Area 3': Here is the stone covered remains of a large Herbivore nest in a ravine below the area. Ironically this also has a nest built around the ravine by currently residing herbivores where the large monsters there go to eat. Since this place used to be underwater in ancient times it also has several fish like fossils there around the areas edges. To the top left wall is a huge ammonite fossil. It is speculated that this place used to be a cliff above the water. *'Area 4': A large mixture of monster fossils lie here from the place having completely caved in a large radius. Fossilised fish, bones, amber, feathers and more can be gathered here. It's ground is covered with ledges. *'Area 5': There is a large crack in the wall by the areas top that is pouring in water that submerges the entrance to Area 6. A path of water splits the area in half, which leads to a waterfall that can carry hunters to Area 11. Fossilised fish is plentiful here. *'Area 6': A completely submerged area. Here hunters can find the skeleton lying of an ancient Leviathan that once was the lord of the seas and some other monster bones. *'Area 7': This place seems to have been a beginning section of a forest and as such fossilised plants and feathers can be found. Also a fossilised egg can be gathered here. *'Area 8': Old remains of trees lie here that have fossilised critters and amber within them. A chunk of land there seems to be leaning towards the pathway to Area 10. *'Area 9': This place is filled with rubble with a large hole in its center going down to reveal a bunch of bones from a Brute Wyvern that in its day was feared by most for its endless hunger, which still has some fossilised skin and shards inside its stomach. *'Area 10': In this areas center lies the skeletal and shelled remains of a huge Elder Dragon with a well armoured body with spine covered red plates and a horn on its nose that told of its age, it appears implied that it was the main cause of this areas collapse many years ago thanks to its weight. It can be used as a platform for jumping attacks. Around it are many monster bones, some broken into shards. *'Area 11': This is an area occupied by Melynx who have taken the place for themselves without authorisation by anyone. They appear to have hoarded some goods from the area, but have difficulty keeping them thanks to the water that passes through the area. Said water has also broken a small hole to Area 10. Trivia *It is unknown yet why all the monsters that are seen in the area all came there at once. Some say it was the doing of an Elder Dragon. Category:Area